Pretty Boy
by DarkeFlame
Summary: Well, Lichtenstein gets this bookfrom America. So she makes comparisons between the main character and Switzerland, the two pretty boys. She finds she has to confront him about a few things...


I was bored, and got some random inspiration while watching some videos. And of course, the second I started writing, my inspiration died. So y'all get this instead. I don't own Hetalia.  
>Warnings: In my headcannon, Switzerland isn't nearly as stoic when he's alone, or with Lichtenstein. So to you he might seem OOC. This was typed on Notepad, so there is no spellcheck. And I'll be using countries, as opposed to names, since I just got into hetalia recently and haven't memorized all of them yet (namely Lichtenstein's-her country's name's a pain to type without spellcheck-PITY ME!)<br>Raise your hand when YOu realize what (horrible) book I'm talking about.

"Big Brother?" Lichtenstein asked timidly.  
>"Hn?" Switzerland looked up from cleaning his gun(s). Realizing who it was who grabbed his attention, he asked in a much kinder, brotherly tone. "What do you want, Lichtenstein?" Lichtenstien muttered something about it being nothing, and turned to walk away. Switzerland reached out and grabbed her shoulder, turning the smaller nation back to face him.<br>"It isn't nothing, that's bothering you. You wouldn't have come to find me while I was busy if it was. You know you can ask me anything." Switzerland admonished gently as he finished re-assembling his weapon, and placed the gun back in his holster, pulling out another to compulsively clean.  
>"Are you a vampire?" Lichtenstein blurted out. She realized what she had said, blushed, and looked at her shoes.<br>"Wha- what gave you that idea?" Switzerland was shocked. He did not expect this from his level-headed little sister. The very idea of him being a 'vampire' was absurd. He dropped a screw holding the pistol together in a small dish, so he wouldn't lose it.  
>"Well, I was reading something America lent me, and I thought..." She trailed off, unsure if the much larger nation would get into trouble for her questions.<br>"You read something of his? He had no buisness talking to you! When I get my hands on him..." He trailed off menacingly, cocking the pistol at the closet where he (secretly) kept posters of various nations for blowing off steam at the shooting range.  
>"That's exactly it! You're so antisocial, Big Brother! You never let me have any friends, you hardly talk to anyone, and if anyone talks to me, you shoot them! You hardly go outside anymore, your pale, and blonde-" Lichtenstein cut herself off, blushing even harder.<br>"I only stay away from people because I want to protect you. I can't protect you properly if I'm distracted by everyone demanding my attention all the time, or getting close enough to hurt you. And I go outside plenty, and I'm sorry if you're feeling negleted, I've just had a lot of work lately. But what does me being pale and blonde have to do with me being a vampire? Surely you have noticed other nations share this trait? That doesn't mean we're blood-drinking. soulless, demonic creatures, depraved of any human emotion or compassion." Switzerland said, in a bit of a rush, making arguements to both himself and his little sister.  
>"Well, there's this one vampire, in the book America lent me, and he protected this human girl. He protects her from other, evil vampires who are trying to kill her. He tries not to hurt her, even though he loves her very much. And he was blonde, pale, and very pretty." Lichtenstein explained. "He reminded me of you."<br>'Wow. She really thought into this-' "Did you just call me pretty?" Switzerland asked, slightly embarassed at being called pretty. 'I'm a boy. Boys aren't supposed to be pretty. However, this is Lichtenstein I'm talking to.' Lichtenstein blushed at his accusation.  
>"Umm...no?" She made her answer into a question. As if she wasn't sure of the answer. Switzerland decided to not pass up this oppurtunity, and tease his little sister a bit.<br>"So are you saying I'm not pretty?" Switzerland hid a smirk as little Lichtenstein quickly decided to look like a deer in headlights.  
>"Well, no, I mean, not that you're not pretty, because you're very handsome, but I wasn't trying to say you were ugly, and-" Lichtenstein stopped sputtering as she spotted Switzerland laughing. "That's not funny, Big Brother." She pouted, and considered stomping her foot. It worked for those girls she saw in movies...<br>"I'm-heh- sorry, Lichtenstein, I was just teasing you. Now, who is this 'good' vampire supposed to be? I've never heard of a good vampire before."  
>"Well, his name's Edward, and the girl's name's Isabella, but everyone just calls he Bella, and they..."<p>

Wao. THa tdidn't turn out like I expected. Now, unless you want me to sic Vash (he's one of the names I remember, and Switzerland is a pain to type) on America, you'll review. Also, how far did you last on the noticing what book Lichtenstein was talking about? I think Lichtenstein would be interested in Twilight, since the rest of our generation is. I personally despise it, and only read it to figure out what got the 'preps' to read, and to make fun of people who are obsessed over it. I also had no idea what to write for the ending, so I just left it as-is. If I think of something, I'll post a second chapter. I probably won't though, so don't get your hopes up. Unless you want me to write more... *hintreviewhint* 


End file.
